Music is Magic
by Angel Princess Serenity1
Summary: Darien once loved music and then a tradgedy occured and he pushed everone and everything away. Can a talented blonde musician bring music and love back into his life? r&R. only the prolouge is up until you ppl tell me wat u think!
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I have been trying to find a new storyline forever and In was playing the piano and BAM! A story! lol. Any ways, I hope you enjoy this story. It's a different type of drama then "You Can Run But You Can't Hide." Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any songs that may be used in this story. I have no money please don't sue!  
  
Serena Tsukino sat down at the piano and opened her gift from her BEst Friend Mina, it was a new piano book, from one of her favorite Musicals, "Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor DreamCoat."She tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear as she looked at the book. As she set the book on the piano an odd feeling came over, like this book would bring special things and people into her life, she just knew it.   
~~~~~  
"Thanks for my gift Mina!" Serena said when she reached the restaruant she was meeting Mina at.   
"You're Welcome Rena!" the young blonde said hugging the other girl.  
The two girls began to talk when Mina's boyfriend Andrew walked in.  
"Hey Andy!" Mina called to him.  
"Hey!" he walked over and kissed Mina on the cheek. "What are you two up to?"  
"Mina gave me a new piano book!" Serena said smiling.  
"Cool." he replied.  
"You?" Serena asked tilting her head and staring into space.  
"Actually I just found out that one of my old friends is moving down here."  
"How cool!" Mina squealed.  
"Not exactly..." Andrew trailed off   
"Can't hear you." Mina said cockily.  
"He isn't exactly the nicest or easiest person to get along with."  
"We can work around that." Serena commented snapping out of her daydream.  
"I sure hope so." Andrew said so quietly that Mina couldn't hear him.  
  
Okay ya'll this was just the prolouge! Please tell me what you think and/or ideas! email is always appreciated: Backstreetbabe@bsbville.zzn.com  
-AngelPS 


	2. Memories

A/N: You ppl really love me!!!!! lol. I am so happy! My story was up one day and I got   
reviews! yay! so I am gonna make this chapter a little longer than I usually write!So, ::cracks her knuckles:: Here goes nothing!   
::is making this up as she goes along::   
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing!!!! I have no money!!!!! no lawyers please!!!!!  
  
THE NEXT DAY!!!! (a/n: dun dun dun!!)  
  
The next day Andrew walked into a fast food restaraunt with another  
guy.   
Lita spotted him and turned to Mina.   
"Mina, who's Andrew's friend?" she asked quietly.  
All the girls turned around and glanced over as Mina twisted her face   
in thought.  
"Ummm....? I don't know?" she said, totally clueless.  
"Brilliant answer." Lita rolled her eyes.  
"He's cute!" Rei said.  
"Oh, shut up." Ami said.  
Everyone turned and stared at Ami.  
"what?!" Ami said cluelessly. "Aren't I allowed to be moody every once  
in a while??"   
"No!" Mina shouted, which caused Andrew to glance over at the girls with   
a not happy looking Ami and the rest of the girl a little shocked.   
He laughed a little and then his friend said something. Andrew shook   
his head and dragged his friend over.  
"Hey Babe." he kissed Mina on the cheek. "This is my friend Darien."  
"HI!" said Lita and Rei said at the same time.  
"Hi." Ami and Mina said in unison.  
"Hello."Serena said staring at the other girls and looking a little spaced out.  
"hi." Darien said quietly. He turned and said to Andrew, "Can we go now?"  
his expression was blank and his voice was cold.   
"We're gonna split girls." Andrew said cheerily. "Bye." he again kissed Mina   
on the cheek. "later girls!"  
~~~~~~~~~back at Andrew's house~~~~~~~~  
"Darien!" Andrew yelled at his best friend. "Did you have to be so rude!"   
he fumed. "That was my girlfriend and her bestfriends!"   
"And I had to meet them because?" Darien said coldly.   
"You know Darien..." Andrew seemed upset. "You really have changed. Alot!  
A few years ago you would have loved to meet anyone! But now."  
"I'm just having a bad day okay?!" Darien snapped. "I'm going to take a walk."  
Without anotherword he walked straight out of Andrew's apartment.   
~~~~~~~~~At the restaraunt~~~~~~~~~~  
"Well." Mina commented, "that was rude."  
"Yup." agreed Ami. "I really don't see how some one as nice as Andrew can  
be friends with someone so cold and rude!" Ami commented thinking hard.   
"Well I'd love to stay but i gotta split!" Serena said grabbing her backpack  
and walking out the door.  
"Bye Rena!" chorused all the girls.  
~~~~~~~~Outside Andrew's Apartment complex~~~~~~~~~  
Darein was walking down the road thinking about everything. 'Have I   
changed that much?' he questioned himself. 'True, that after Jeanine dies I did change  
a little, but, I didn't think I'd changed that much.' He remembered when Jeanine was   
alive, he had loved his little sister a lot.  
(**flashback**)  
"Darien?!" Darien's mother urgently cried.   
"What's wrong mom?" Darien ran to his mom.  
"You're sister....was....." his mom choked and the words and started   
crying.  
"What happened?!!" His voice urgent and concerned.   
"You're sister was driving with you're father and there was an accident."  
she whispered quietly.  
Darien felt his whole world crash.   
"You're father is okay, but your sister died on impact."  
(**end flashback**)  
He remembered that she loved the piano, and even though she was fifteen  
she loved music, she also wanted to drive and she had only a permit when she died. he  
missed her so much. He couldn't bare to look at a piano anymore.   
He sighed and walked down the  
street as he passed all the shops of the downtown area there was an open door to a  
building, and that's when he heard it. a beautiful song on the piano.  
Part of him said turn the other way and leave, but the other part said   
stay. He walked into the building and he saw one of Andrew's friends playing the piano.   
She looked up and saw him. "Can I help you?" she asked quietly.  
He turned and walked out.  
  
A/N: END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!! this only the begginning please tell me what  
you think okay? okay!  
-AngelPS  
email: Backstreetbabe@bsbville.zzn.com 


	3. Pondering

A/n: It's my writing day. so here ya gooo!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own any characters I make up so THERE!  
  
Serena tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She  
was puzzled by Darien's response to her, she walked   
out after him.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She asked with concern  
in her voice.  
"Nothing at all." came his icy cold response.   
Serena was taken back a bit by his coldness. Her eyes   
narrowed and she looked into his eyes. Blue met blue  
and she saw hurt in his eyes. She felt the pain he felt  
for a moment.  
It was a new feeling, sharing pain when you don't  
know what caused the hurt. She felt close to him even  
thought they had only met.   
~~Darien's POV~~  
Darien could bear this girls stare. He felt exposed like she  
knew everything about him. He felt embarrassed and yet  
he felt like he had reason to trust her.  
He could feel the tension building up and he turned and   
quickly walked away.  
A strange and all too familiar feeling of absense engulfed   
him as he walked away.   
He simply shook it off and his thoughts raced, 'How could   
a girl I just met make me feel like I've known her forever!!'   
He continued to walk calmly while his thoughts raged.  
~~Serena's POV~~  
She watched him walk away just as she thought he would.  
She knew the game of building a wall around emotions very  
well.  
She felt the continuing urge to find a way to reach out and help  
him. She Felt she had to. She walked back to the building got  
her things and left locking the door behind her.  
She went to Mina's house, when she got inside she flopped  
on the couch.  
"I saw Andrew's friend again." she said.  
"Really?" Mina said back.  
Serena nodded, "He keeps to himself a lot. he didn't say much."  
Mina obviously didn't think it serious, "Oh Serena! Some people are  
just quiet!" she laughed.  
This caused Serena to loosen up a little bit she let the incident slide   
past her recent thoughts, but she knew in the pit of her heart  
something or someone had hurt him. she wanted to find out   
what and help him, she had to. She sighed, whatever his story was,  
she would find out and help him. She paused as a question  
passed through her mind, 'Why do I feel the need to help him?'  
  
A/n: THE END! lol. j/k but that's all for now! I'll update soon! X-mas vacation is a good time for me to write! ^^ review please and email me comments please at: fallen_angel957@yahoo.com or backstreetbabe@bsbville.zzn.com thanks ya'll!  
Love,  
AngelPS 


End file.
